Forgotten
by TKB1792
Summary: Sam is missing and there is nothing the SGC can do to get her back and even if they do will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

She awoke to the soft dripping of water on the stone floor near her. A flash of pain shot through her head as she blinked her eyes open. Causing her to grab her head and quickly pull it away again covered in blood remembering the deep gash and probable concussion. She slowly pushed herself up against the solid wall and steadied herself to get the room to stop spinning. She had long ago lost count of how long it had been. She thinks its been somewhere around 4 months. She carefully rested her head against the cool wall and closed her eyes and focused on the sound of dripping water. She sat like that for a long time in the silence before she heard the thump of boots. She removed herself and receded into herself for what was to come.

"We know where she is! We know that, that Geb bastard has her! What happened to no man gets left behind!" He stood in front of the generals desk yelling and frustrated at why the president wouldn't approve this rescue mission.

"Colonel thats enough! Im not happy about this either, but there is no way we would be able to put together a big enough military strike to go through the gate and get her."

"But we can damn well try!"

"You'd never get through the gate more than a step before you got shot and you know that!"

"But its Carter! She has saved everyone on this earth more than once and she deserves at least a rescue attempt and you know it!"

"I'm sorry colonel there's just no way."

"He's had her ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX DAYS God knows what he has done to her! We can't just leave her!"

"Damn it Colonel! You don't think I know that! she's been like my niece ever since she was little! You don't think I haven't counted the minutes since she's gone missing. Don't you know it killed me to pronounce her MIA! I had given up hope of ever getting her back, And now that we know where she is. Don't you think its killing me now not to send every man I have through that gate just to get her back! But there is just no way!"

A little shocked by the generals outburst and his near breakdown confession, Jack softened his tone a little bit. " I know… but we have to do something."

"All we can do is hope that Jacob and the other tokra can get her back for us. Knowing Jacob he won't stop until he has her back or he's dead."

"I know, but I can't just sit around here twiddling my thumbs!" He said exasperated as he plopped down into the arm chair.

"Well colonel you do have some mission reports to catch up on." General Hammond said almost jokingly.

"You know what I mean."

"I do colonel, but other than sending you out on missions again there is little more for you to do but wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

She blinked her eyes at the blinding white light "Not again." She sighed as the two guards pulled her out of the sarcophagus and shoved her towards the door, but this time it was different they headed in the opposite direction of her leaky cell and in the direction of the rings, probably heading to the upper levels and the torcher chambers.

She was shoved to the floor once they reached the bridge in front of Gebs feet. "The sarcophagus really does do wonders doesn't it makes you stronger and faster." He said while circling her as she pushed herself up into a kneeling position "You are no doubt planning your escape. I do miss this tenacious you in the weeks between sarcophagus treatments, but sadly it is necessary to make that tenacious you last longer." He stopped in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand "Now get up and bend over for your god."

She could feel the color drain from her face. "Please no." she pleaded

"Jafa!" Three Jafa converged on her position. Two of them pulled her up by her arm and dragged her to the thrown forcing her to bend over by pinning her hands down on either side of the thrown. The third held her by her neck. She could smell the apolstry of the thrown. Her heart was beating a million beats a minutes thinking about what was about to happen.

"No no no no no no no no no no no." She whispered under her breadth as she struggled against the guards. When he came close enough she kicked him squarely in the gut. The Jaffa shoved her to the ground and started to kick and punch her, it was all a blur. They pulled her up so that Geb could have his turn once he recovered. When he finally finished She fell to the floor in a bloody motionless heap. By this time she has completely withdrawn into herself, a skill she has perfected over the past few months. It felt like that mission with SG-1 when she was captured by Jafa and taken to Geb's ship was so long ago. Why haven't they rescued her yet? Did they think she was dead? Or did they just give up? Should she just give up?... No She'll hold on as long as it takes but they better hurry because she could feel herself slip away with every use of the sarcophagus. She was drawn back into realty by hitting the wall of her cell with her shoulder and slumping to the floor. Finally for the next couple hours she would have peace, so she let herself black out.

She awoke from one of her black outs, after a week of Geb having an obsession with cutting her, to being jostled around in someone's arms. They were running. Outside. The sun was so bright the air so fresh. She looked up into the eyes of the person who was carrying her. Her heart jumped a beat when his eyes glowed, but she couldn't move, her limbs stiff and sore from her latest beating.

"Do not fear Major Carter I am rescuing you. I will send you through the gate to a world where I told the tari to meet you. Then I will flee through the gate myself. Do not worry about Geb I have rigged the hyper drive to explode. He and his ship shall not survive the next jump. I am sorry that it took this long to rescue you."

She just stared up into his eyes from her seated position as he dialed the gate. He walked her up the step and helped her through the wormhole. As soon as she was through, his support was gone and she fell down the steps to the soft grass below. She heard the soft clicking of p90's getting ready to shoot, but lacked the energy to look up. "Hold your fire!" That voice, it was familiar.

She lay in a heap at the bottom of the steps as someone came running up to her. She instinctively started crying and moving away "No please don't not again!" She pleaded so desperately pushing herself as close as possible to the steps behind her. She thrashed her arms at her attacker with all the energy she had left.

"Carter it's me!" He said trying to shake her out of it. "Carter! Fraiser get over here she might need sedated for the trip back." He managed to pin her arms at her side.

Wait, she knew that voice. It was comforting, she stopped struggling and looked into Jacks eyes in disbelief. After a few moments she managed, "Is that really you."

"Yeah Carter its me. You're going home."

She could feel the sedative kicking in now "Took you long enough." She whispered before passing out.

"Get that stretcher over here" Fraiser yelled to her med team then she noticed that Jack was staring in horror at Sam's emaciated body "Jack look at me… we have her back but she's not out of the woods yet we need to get her back to the SGC and run some full diagnostics. From the look of those bruises she probably has internal bleeding. Plus some of those cuts look infected."

"Yeah… right." He helped get Carter on the stretcher and then ordered a full retreat through the gate.

When they walked back through the gate everyone in the gate room and control room stopped and stared in silence at the worn, beaten, and emaciated form of their much missed Major Samantha Carter being carried to the infirmary. The size of the stretcher was about twice as big as she was, making her emaciated form even smaller and weaker. The too medical personel carrying Sam were followed by a procession of Fraiser shouting orders, Colonel O'neill, and the rest of SG-1.

For the next couple days that same group could be found in the infirmary keeping watch over their healing friend and team member. General Hammond was forced to then come down and order them one by one to sleep and shower, but never at the same time because they as a team decided never to leave Sam alone again until she was physically better. They knew though that the mind would take longer to heal and they hadn't even heard the horrible things that had transpired.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

The rhythmic beeping of the monitors reassured her she was not in a sarcophagus but the blinding white lights were that of the infirmary. It hadn't been a dream she truly was home, but then she realized the awful withdrawal that was to come. She could already feel it making her bones ache. She then realized that someone was standing over her watching her intently.

"Hey how are you feeling" The smiling yet concerned face of janet fraiser stared down at her.

She went to speak but the cotton ball dryness caused her to cough. Had she had surgery?

"Here try some water it'll help."

She lifted the straw to her lips so she could take a drink. When she had quenched her thirst she attempted to speak. "What happened?"

"When you came through the gate on our end you were pretty badly bruised, pretty cut up and had a nasty concussion. When we got you back we found you had some internal bleeding, so we patched you up right away. I have you started on antibiotics to ward off any infection. We also found evidence that you had been put in a sarcophagus recently is that true?"

Her mind swam away her pulse increased and all the deaths she had experienced flooded back. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and a hand resting on her arm made her jump out of her skin but grounded her in reality.

"Sam, its ok. Your safe now you don't need to worry, That awful creature can't hurt you here."

"I'm… I'm fine Janet… And yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I've been in a… a uh… sarcophagus recently." She spat out the word like it were the demon itself. "Well I'm not sure how many times to be exact, they all kinda' blur together, but I know it was a lot. So the uh… withdrawal probably isn't going to be very uh… pretty."

"Sam don't worry about that now what I want you to do is get some rest. Let us worry about getting you through the rough patch." She nodded over at the three chairs lining the wall containing her slumbering team members she hadn't noticed before. "There's uh one more thing the general wanted me to ask you… You didn't uh give away anything did you? That we should know about?"

"No I didn't. That probably pissed Geb off the most." She smirked for a half second then her face went ghost white " But he got over it." The way she said it made Janet and everyone in ear shot shiver.

"He's gone now Sam. You're home. You're safe. Don't worry about it now. Just get some rest. I'll give you some sedatives to help you sleep." She ran her hand through her hair and patted her on the arm reassuringly.

She nodded in reply but when the comforting warmth of her best friend left her arm she started to shiver. She rolled onto her side to watch her sleeping teammates. Their presence allowed her to relax enough to let the sedatives carry her off into a peaceful sleep. For the moment…


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

_The blinding white light. His rough hands on her body. The Sharp pain of the knives puncturing her skin. Fading. pain. Fading still. Blackness. The blinding white light. _

He heard her breathing hard and her slight whimpers. Bad dream. He should know, he had his fair share of them from, most recently, Ba'al. He got up from his chair and walked over to her bedside. The pain and anguish played across her features. He hated seeing his strong-willed Carter like this. He reached out and placed a hand on her fore arm, he instantly regretted it when she jumped off the bed and started screaming backed against the wall with a terrified look in her eyes. "Whoa! Whoa there! Carter its me calm down!" Once he said her name she stopped screaming but she was still breathing pretty hard and standing on the other side of the bed.

Her heart was thumping out of her chest. But why? He's gone now. He can't hurt her. It was just jack. Oh god she flipped out on jack! "Oh god, I'm so sorry sir!" She balled her hair in fists and slid to the floor, bawling. She pulled her knees to her chest and made herself as small as possible between the bed and the curtain, separating her from a no doubt startled infirmary. She fled into herself like she had all those times in the torture chamber. She didn't even flinch when Janet came running up to her and checked her arm where she had just ripped out her IV. Or when Jack lifted her up and put her back into bed. A worried Janet tried to shake her out of the stone cold stare but Jack Thankfully told everyone to let her cope with it on her own terms. After a while she actually drifted off to sleep on her own for the first time in over four months.

"Jack what happened I heard she woke up and started freaking out, the whole base heard the screams and is talking about it." Jackson came running in with his fresh coffee and new set of books gripped tightly in his hands.

"SHHHH She just went to sleep." He jumped up from his chair, took Jackson's books and plopped them down on the chair next to his before ushering the frazzled doctor into the hallway. "It was another bad dream. But I made the mistake waking her up and she flipped out. I got her calmed down but she shut down. She just stared like no one was home. I just don't know Daniel I don't know if she's gonna come back from this one. Whatever happened must have been something so horrendous that no one should ever have to go through it. I mean she's a seasoned officer for christ's sake and she is shutting down like that." He was clearly frustrated as he ran his fingers through his hair

"She'll pull though, It's Sam. It might take a while but she'll pull through."

"That's just it. It's Sam. We should have found her earlier. We should have done something other than sit on our collective ass's while she went through hell."

"Jack we couldn't have done anything and you know that. We just need to focus on the fact that the Tokra got her back at all."

"Well they sure took their sweet time about it."

"Well can you blame them? they blew a mission that they have working for nearly 30 years."

"Well they should have been quicker about it! They could have saved her at least a week of that hell!" Jack was yelling at this point drawing the attention of passerby's

"Jack you know Damn well it won't make a difference now complaining about it! She was gone for 136 days! That's what happened! What's best for her NOW is to move on and help her heal as much as she possibly can and if the outcome is even a fraction of the Sam we once knew, we'll be lucky. I know its hard to hear, but it's the truth Jack. She endured more than any regular person could have. Dr Mckenzie said the psychological trauma alone might be crippling."

"Screw Mckenzie." He yelled but in a more submissive tone he added "And I know but Daniel, IT'S SAM. I can't even imagine going through the gate without her." He slumped down into a chair along the wall.

Daniel slumped down next to his defeated friend. "I Know."

"Cant you do anything?" Jack said as he paced back and forth in the observation room, wearing a hole in the floor. The sound of Sam's screams coming from the next room.

"I'm sorry Coronel but she has to do this by herself if we keep her sedated she won't get over the effects of the sarcophagus." They all flinched as another blood curdling scream came from the iso. room.

"Do you at least know how much longer it will last?"

" There's just no way to tell with these things. Certain people get over it faster than others, but I can tell you its gonna be a while there's no way of knowing how many times she was in there, but from the way she talked it was probably a lot."

The small group thought in silence flinching every time a scream came from the still frail Samantha Carter in the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

-14 hrs later-

"I think she's over the worst of it. She resting peacefully now, you guys should go get some sleep and maybe a shower too" Seeing their unmoving expressions she added "Don't worry I'll come get you when she wakes up." Reluctantly the three men pushed themselves out of their chairs and walked towards the door. Jack stopped before leaving.

"Alright but we'll be back in 2 hrs then YOU have to go shower and get some shut eye too."

"That's a deal coronel."

Sam woke to the slow rhythmic beeping of the monitors. She didn't want to open here eyes, she didn't want to have to face what she had become. He had done horrible things to her and she couldn't see an end in sight. Her entire world was crashing down. They would probably never let her through the gate again, not that she wanted to go just yet, and then there was McKenzie, how she hated that shrink. He was awful at his job and would make all this seem like her fault. She just wasn't sure if she could help herself and fend him off at the same time. She remembered a friend of hers from basic training, William, he went on to get a Doctorate in psychology maybe they would let her talk to him instead of that quack. The last she remembered he worked for the FBI. Gosh she hadn't thought this clear since she was kidnapped. She flinched, the flashes came back, she was starting to cry. No. She was not going to let that monster ruin her life. No one was going to understand how ok she actually was, but in truth she had managed to keep that bastard pissed enough so that he never actually touched her in that way. That in itself was a victory. She never broke, not once, she never thought she was that strong. After a while he just stopped asking for information. He just took pleasure in torturing her. A massive shiver ran through her body. Why was she so afraid of him he was gone. She was going to get through this. She finally opened her eyes, the bright light hurt her eyes after so long of being stuck down there in that cell. She was studying the ceiling.

Jack had seen all this, her flinching and shivering, and she had that old Carter thinking face on. Maybe she was going to be ok after all. No he needed to stop thinking like that she was gone for so long he had no idea what had happened. He had to take this one day at a time. He watched her staring at the ceiling she finally moved her head and looked at the monitor, likely checking her own vitals. Once Carter always Carter. She was still in there, somewhere. She moved her head the other way and went from watching Teal'c meditate to watching Daniel with his nose stuck in a book. Finally their eyes met. She had regret and sorrow written across her features. He gave her a look that said it was ok. Her face changed to relief but there was still something that he couldn't pick out. She was hiding something. He shot her a questioning look. She veiled over her expressions only showing a hint of confusion. He picked it up and gave her a "you know what I mean" look. He saw a sadness wash over her eyes but that emotion was there again, it was anger, not directed at him but back at herself. He gave her a look of understanding. Then he finally spoke up only in whisper because he was no more than a couple feet from her bed. "This wasn't your fault Sam." She knew exactly what he meant, but there was still something at the back of her mind saying that she should have been able to escape earlier or done something. Just then she realized that Daniel was watching their silent exchange.

He smiled at her and closed the book in front of him, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She went to respond but her throat was dry and nothing came out. Daniel jumped up and got her some water with a straw and helped her drink. "Thank you." Her voice was so soft and weak it even surprised her a little bit. She place a hand on her throat.

"Are you feeling any better today?" This question came from the door. She turned her head to look at Janet walking in. A smile graced her lips, making Sam feel at ease.

Sam returned the smile slightly. "My throats a little soar and my stomach hurts some, but all in all, yeah." She said it in such a soft voice the others had to strain to hear.

"That's good, and your stomach is going to hurt for a little bit, I don't want to give you any more pain killers until we get your weight up. Sam your pretty underweight how much food and water did you get?"

"It depended, sometimes I would get this grey pudding once a day but other times I wouldn't get anything for weeks. As for water the cell I was in had a leak in the wall that I would drink from." They all just stared at her, the shakiness of her voice and what she said didn't match.

"Samantha it is ok to show your true emotions, there is no need to be strong for us." This time Teal'c spoke up saying what everyone was thinking.

Sam move to sit up in bed. She was helped by Janet, who lifted her bed up. She looked at everyone she looked everyone in the eyes. She looked like she was about ready to cry but she breathed in deeply and raised her chin. "I've been scared and weak for far too long, I just want to be me again. Really I'm going to be ok, it's going to take time but, I'm still me. That bastard didn't change me. I wouldn't let him." She said the last part with such conviction it put everyone off.

"Good to hear colonel. We are all glad to have you back" General Hammond said as he walked through the door.

"Thank you sir."

"But Major, you are going to have to meet with Dr. McKenzie before you can be cleared."

Her heart sunk in her chest and she heard jack give out a loud groan, mirroring her feelings exactly. "Sir if I may?"

"What is it Major."

"Well I had this friend in basic training, William Zimmerman and he has his doctorate in psychology and I believe he works with the FBI now so he would have clearances. My point is that I can talk to him a lot easier than I can talk to Dr. McKenzie."

"I'll see what I can do Major."

"Thank you sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Will was in the middle of a meeting with Helen when he got the call…

"Hello, this doctor Dr. Zimmerman."

"Hello I am General George Hammond. I am calling in regards to major Samantha Carter."

He looked at Helen and she nodded for him to be excused to take the call.

"Is Sam ok?"

"Well there has been an incident and she has requested you due to your history."

"Yes of course, what happened?"

"I afraid I cant tell you that son, Its top secret. A car will be there to pick you up in two hours to take you to the airport."

"That's pretty cryptic what should I tell my boss."

"I will handle that son just let me talk to her."

He walked back in the room and held out the phone to magnus. "General Hammond would like to speak with you."

Her face brightened up as she took the phone from him and put it up to her ear. "George how are the girls." The general said something that made her smile a little bit then it turned into a frown. "Of course George keep him as long as you need, Tell the major I give her and her team my best." The general said something else. "If you need anything just give me a call. You know where to find me." With that she hung up the phone and handed it back to Will. "You best get packed Will." Will stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning and going to his room to pack his things.

Before he knew he was on a plane to Colorado. When he got to the airport a black SUV and two air force personnel were waiting to pick him up. They drove for a while before entering a base in the side of a mountain. He was taken into an elevator and they went down a staggering 28 floors 'what did sam get herself into he thought to himself' His bags were taken to his room wherever it was and he was escorted to a conference room with a big long table and black high back chairs. He saw Sam and went straight to her and wrapping her in hug. "Sam what happened?" He looked at her week form and noticed a healing bruise by her neck.

"Hi Will, but before I say anything you have to sign these papers." She pointed to a manila folder on the table.

"Sam?"

"Just sign the papers Will." He leaned over and signed the papers. He noticed the others sitting at the table. The was a bald man sitting at the head of the table he took to be general Hammond, and three other men, an older one with graying hair, one with brown short hair that kinda reminded him of himself the way he was looking at him, and a large guy that had short black hair and what looked like a gold tattoo on his fore head. It was Egyptian, he would ask him about it later. The bald man at the head of the table was the first to speak

"Hello Dr. Zimmerman, I am general Hammond. And this is colonel O'neill" The man with graying hair nodded at him. "Teal'c" The large man with the tattoo slightly bowed "and Dr. Jackson." The last man nodded. And got up and walked over to him.

"You can call me Daniel." He held out his hand for Will to shake.

Will took it after eyeing the man "You can call me Will" He turned his attention back to Sam. "Sam what is all this about, what did you get yourself into."

"I could say the same to you. You were working for the FBI the last time we talked. We had a hard time finding you, what exactly do you do anyways."

"I work for a private research facility, I'm afraid I can't say any more than that." Everyone just kind of stared at him.

Jack spoke up "Well that's new, I haven't been on this side of the top secret saying in a while."

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on here."

Daniel stepped forward and pulled out a chair. "You may want to sit down for this." He sat down and watched as he then helped Sam into a chair. Something was off about her. Over the next couple hours Daniel told him all about the Stargate and travelling to other worlds and about the go'uld and the battle they were in without the rest of the world knowing about it.

Will just leaned back in chair at the end of it. He sat there observing everyone picking up on little movements, Once he wrapped his head around it he sat up and looked Sam in the eyes. "Sam what happened."

"Will I was captured and tortured by a gould named Geb and he killed me multiple times and brought me back using a sarcophagus. I was gone 142 days." She looked into seeing warmth and comfort, already feeling better that he was here.

He chuckled a little catching everyone in the room off-guard. "Wow, and I thought me dying twice was horrific, and here you are going through all that and describing it like you would describe combat training. Sam you always were a badass weren't you?" Oh yeah she was definitely glad he was here. Then she did something that no one in the room understood but Will. She started laughing and crying at the same time. He got up and went to hug her. When she stopped he brushed the tears from her face and looked into her eyes "Sam you need to go get some sleep, okay, we can talk later." She nodded and an airman helped her to her quarters.

"What the hell was that." Daniel said incredulously.

"I just told her what she needed to hear, you see, I could tell the second I saw her face that all of you have been treating her like she was weak and babying her. While she is weak and needs time to recover she has always had a strong mind. Its still Sam in there and she just needs to be reminded of that. Don't point out what she isn't anymore but point out the ways she is just like her old self. That is what she needs right now."

Everyone sat there and thought about what he had just said. Jack got up and moved to sit across from Will. "So how do you and Sam know each other?"

"Well, I can't say much about it because it's classified, but Sam and I got into a pretty bad circumstance together. My point being Sam is one of the bravest people I know and she has the soundest mind of anyone I have ever worked with. It would take more than just torture to break that woman and you need to start having more faith in her."

"Who said I didn't have faith in her?"

"That look right there. You see I'm trained to read people colonel O'Neill I can see things about them and judge their soundness of mind. There is only one person in the world who I can't read and it isn't anyone in this base including you." They all simply stared at him in wonder as he stood up from his chair. "I think I'm going to go get settled in now. It was very nice to meet all of you and I'm sure we will talk again."

With that he turned and left the room with an airman in tow.

"I don't trust this guy. He works in some secret research place and can't even tell us how he and Sam met."

Daniel chimed in "Yeah but from the look of things, he knows what he is doing, and Sam requested him, so that's says something."

"I guess but I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on him."

"Indeed." Teal'c seconded


	7. Chapter 7

The next day while Sam was sitting in her private quarters reading, mainly because there was nothing else to do, due to the fact that Janet wouldn't let her leave the base yet, a knock came on the door.

"Come in."

Will poked his head around the door. "hey Sam. I thought we could catch up if you're not busy."

"No, gosh no, I'm not allowed to work on anything. I was just reading a book the guys brought me from home."

Leaning down the read the cover. "Wow functioning wormholes through space, that's some dry reading material."

"Not really its actually pretty funny because this book is all wrong, you can't actually travel two ways through a wormhole."

"Oh that's right you would know that. Well did you write the poor fellow a letter?" He said sitting down next to her on the bed

"And say what you're wrong and that's that. I can't tell him anything else because its classified."

"I've just recently found that it is very hard to not tell people what I do, I can't imagine keeping this secret for this long."

"It's worth it when you get to explore the galaxy and have access to highly advanced technology."

"I can see the perks, but isn't it hard not being able to get close to anyone because you can never tell them what you do every day. I know my social life has gone to hell."

"I have the guys, and work keeps me so busy that I don't really have time for a social life."

"The four of you seem really close."

"When you've gone through the things we have together you tend to be pretty darn close."

"I understand that. The people I work with are family, and I know they would always have my back."

"It's the same here"She looked down at the book in her lap

"Why didn't you believe what you just said?"

"What! They would always be there for me if they could."

"No there's something else." He said studying her face. "What about when you were captured, they weren't there for you then."

"What the hell Will! Don't come in here and attack my friends! They tried their hardest to find me. They never stopped searching." She was standing now infuriated and defensive.

"So it's a personal thing then. Are you mad because you couldn't escape and be her for them?"

"What?" She asked incredulously. He could see her working it out in her head and finally it hit her and she covered her face in her hands and slid to the floor with her back against the wall. Will walked over and sat down next to her sliding his arm around her shoulders. He could see a tear or two running down her face. Her body was shaking.

"Sam it wasn't you fault. There was nothing you could've done."

She wiped her tears and looked up at him "How do you always know what to say?"

"Its my job." She chuckled a little at that.

"Well It was my job to be there for my team." She said with a serious face.

"So your telling me that you didn't try to escape not even once. Come on Sam."

"I tried a couple of time, but they didn't work and two of the times I was beaten to death and they brought me back. I didn't try anymore after the third time I just waited. I shouldn't have waited. I could've escaped"

"You don't know that Sam. You are a strong smart woman, if you could have escaped you would have, don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you Will; you always know what to say to make me feel better." He simply hugged her a little tighter and they sat in silence for a moment. "Will what am I going to do with my life? They're never going to let me through the gate again. No more Sg-1. I'll be lucky if I can get back in the labs, but I'm not sure if I want to spend the rest of my life working in labs."

"You don't know that they're never going to let you through the gate again, maybe they're just giving you some time."

"They won't Will, trust me, I'm damaged goods."

"Samantha Carter." He very rarely used her full name "You listen to me right now, you are NOT damaged goods, and don't you dare let anyone tell you any differently. You are still the kind gentle badass Sam that I knew from basic training." She laughed. He guessed it had been a long time since she had laughed that much because she started coughing. "Whoa, you ok there." but she wasn't. she kept coughing and coughing. Then she coughed up blood.

"Will there is something wrong." She managed to get out between coughs. It got worse and worse until she passed out. He got up and ran to the door, luckily an airman was close by.

"You! get in here and help me get her to the infirmary."

The two of them lifted her and managed to get her to the infirmary. When they got there Janet ran over as they were placing her on a bed. "What the hell happened?!"

"I'm not sure. She was laughing but then she started coughing up blood and then she passed out." Janet already had 4 or 5 nurses running around getting test set up right away.

About 5 minutes after they got her Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c came running in. "What the hell happened Zimmerman?" Jack came toe to toe with Will before turning his attention to Sam's unconscious form.

"I don't know! We were just sitting there talking and she laughing, but it made her start coughing and then she coughed up blood and passed out after that. That's all I know."

"What the Hell were you two talking about and why was she laughing?"

Daniel jumped in before Will could respond to Jack's question "Jesus Jack!, Will is here to help Sam. So stop giving him the third degree and focus on Sam, will yah?"

Jack stared Daniel down for a moment. Daniel won and Jack went off in search of Janet to pester. Will turned to Daniel "Thanks for that."

"Yeah no problem Jack can be pretty protective of Sam, especially since…"

"That's understandable. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"So really how did you get Sam to laugh?" Will gave him an impish grin.

"I just told her she was a badass, and I told her not forget it." Daniel gave him a pat on the shoulder.

They looked at Janet who was walking towards them with jack in tow. "Colonel O'neill if you don't calm down, I am going to throw you out of my infirmary." He was fuming. "Alright I'm sending her for an x-ray and a full MRI and cat scan. I should get the results back in about an hour but until then please wait here." She pulled Sam's bed away and left the four men waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Janet brought Sam back in a couple of hours later. She was awake but looked ghost white. Janet took some xrays off the bed and clipped them up on a light box. The Men didn't walk towards her but towards Sam but she knew they were listening. "There seems to be some bug creature close to Sams lungs. I don't know how we didn't catch it before but it has probably been in there since, we got her back, maybe longer. But its growing and we are not sure what it is. It seems to be feeding off of Sams blood."

Will stepped closer to the light box. "Was it giving off any radiation?"

Janet flipped through the chart in her hand. "Yeah actually it was giving off an almost undetectable level of krypton radiation. How did you know?"

Will ignored her question and pulled out his phone and made a call. "Magnus I've got an Uncarro slug." He listened to the other end. "Yeah I'd say it's about stage 3, you're going to want to take the jet to Colorado springs right now. I'll have someone pick you up at the airport." He listened to the other end nodded and hung up the phone. He turned around to the others. "We need to get her in an ice bath right now, We need to keep her body temperature as low as possible without killing her until we can get that thing removed."

"Have you seen this kind of thing before."

"Yes, and if you don't do what I say right now very bad things will happen."

"Will?" He heard Sam's raspy voice from behind him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Sam it's going to be okay, you're going to be really cold for a little while but we're going to get this thing out of you. Ok." He turned around to Janet who was still standing there. "Janet I need you to focus and get that ice bath." She ran off to put something together. He turned to Jack next "Colonel I'm going to need to talk to the general right now." He turned back to Sam "Sam, I'm going to be back, but Daniel and Teal'c are going to be here. Are you going to be ok?" She nodded her head and he kissed her hand before jogging out of the door with Jack in tow.

Will jogged up to Hammonds office, and seeing the door open, ran in. "Dr. what can I do for you, how's Sam doing?"

"General we've got a problem. Sam has an Uncarro slug inside of her. This is a very dangerous slug that I worked with in Egypt last year. It starts out no bigger than a pin point but grows in stages. We think there are roughly 6 and if this slug isn't removed from Sam before the sixth stage it will secrete a poisonous toxin into her blood stream and gorge itself on her internal organs until she dies, at which point it will burst out of her latching onto anyone in close proximity and repeating the process."

"Well how do we get it out of her Dr.?"

"I called in Magnus she should be here in a couple of hours. She can surgically remove it and she is bringing the only toxin that can immobilize it for surgery."

"Alright I'll have a chopper pick her up at the airport and fly her here. I would be faster than car, and I want same put in bio Isolation immediately we can't risk this thing infecting someone else."

"Thank you. I'm going to get back to Sam now we need to keep her body temperature very low to slow the growth of the slug." Will exited with Jack close on his heels but when they got into one of the emptier corroders before the infirmary, Jack pulled him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall and pinned him with his fore arm across his neck.

"What the hell have you been hanging out with Magnus?"

"I want to know who this Magnus person is and why you know about this alien slug thing."

"Magnus is my boss and it may be alien but we have them on earth too. There was an outbreak of them last year In Egypt."

"Oh yeah something like slug exploding out of people would have been on the news. I didn't hear anything about it."

"You usually never do. That's my job I clean up abnormal messes and Magnus sweeps it under the rug."

"What the hell is an abnormal?"

"Well I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this, but abnormal are what we deal with. They are on a different spot in evolution from us and the world doesn't know about them."

"Well how did Carter get one of these things in her?"

"I don't know!" He yelled getting impatient. "but I'll let you know when we're done saving her life."

Jack released him. They stared each other down a moment before Will continued towards the infirmary with Jack close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

A little over three hours later they were all standing around Sam in an icebath when they got word that Magnus was coming down.

"Dang I think she broke the speed limit." Will said more to himself than to anyone else. "Hey Sam you ready to get out now?" She nodded her teeth chattering. "We're going to get that thing out of you." She gave him a distant smile as he helped her out of the tub.

When Magnus got down to the 28th level they had Sam prepped and ready for surgery. "Will."

"Magnus! She ready for surgery but just know the sedative might not work cause we have reason to believe this is an offshoot of the species."

She began prepping for surgery and pulling things out of the bag she brought. "Will, I know about their travelling to other worlds."

"Wait, how do you know."

"I was in Giza when they found the stargate William and I was there when they were experimenting on it in 1948."

Janet who had been listening chimed in "That's impossible there is no way you're that old."

"You have your secrets and I have mine doctor. Shall we proceed with the surgery."

Janet listened to every word Magnus said and they were done in a little under an hour. Magnus safely contained the slug in a sealed container and sedated it for transport.

"You have remarkable skills with a syringe Dr. Magnus."

"Thank you Dr. Frasier, It takes years of practice."

"Oh please, Janet."

"In that case it's Helen."

"Well, Helen, it has been an honor working with you. Now as for that sedative is there any way I can get the formula for that? So I can have it on file for any future instances."

"Well I should hope you wouldn't have any more instances but just in case, I'd be more than happy to write down the formula for you."

"right this way" Janet gestured to her office and the two woman walked off together talking about medical treatments. Leaving the boys with the recuperating Sam.

Jack turned his chair towards Will, "alright question time."

"Alright I have a couple of hours till Sam wakes up. Shoot"

"How did you meet Sam, and don't tell me it top secret because I have the highest security clearance known to man kind."

"Well I wasn't exactly in basic training but I was doing some scouting for recruits and Sam was at the top of the list due to her mental stability. As for the rest I made a promise to Sam, So you're just going to have to ask her."

"Fine but what the hell do you do?"

"Well back when I met Sam, I was working for an offshoot division of the FBI that dealt with reading people."

"Yeah but what do you do now."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

Just as Jack was about to protest Helen walked up behind Will. "But I can."

"You sure Magnus?"

"Yes Will, These nice people have let us in to their facility, and given us full access; It would only be polite if we did the same."

"Alright so what do you do?" Jack asked getting impatient.

"We are called the Sanctuary, we give safe harbor and refuge to abnormal beings. Abnormal's are what we call the creatures we work with; Everything from mermaids to elemental beings. Some can be peaceful but other need being dealt with. We are the peace keepers between the abnormal and human worlds. Much like you are between this world and the rest of the universe."

"You know that sounds crazy right?"

"As does your job description colonel O'neill"

"fair enough, So just checking you're not harboring any snake like creatures that wrap around people's spines and control them."

"No, I can assure you of that. However now that I am aware of these creatures I shall alert you should any of my sanctuary's encounter anything that fits that description."

"Wow, you are taking all of this in really well" Daniel chimed in.

"I am not shaken up easily, Dr. Jackson"

"How did you know my name. I don't remember saying it before."

"You didn't, but I have heard a lot about you from Catherine."

"You know Catherine?"

"Yes I have known her since she was a little girl."

"Wait how old are you?"

"I am over 150 yrs old."

Jack jumped in, "Whew, T buddy, I think she has yah beat."

"Wow the History you must have experienced." Daniel was fumbling over what to say next

Will got up and patted him on the shoulder "Yeah I know, That's how I was when I first found out."

Helen chucked softly "And several months after."

"Can you blame a guy? You still bring up stuff that blows my mind even now. Like Egypt huh?"

"That's a long story William; One for another time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less."


	10. Chapter 10

They all turned towards the bed when Sam started to moan. Helen was the first at her side, and Janet on the other side, who had just reemerged from her office. "Hi I'm Helen Magnus, How are you feeling."

After getting a drink from the cup that will held up to her she started to talk. "What happened."

"You had an creature called an uncarro slug inside of you, but don't worry we got it out and you should heal quite quickly."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, now are you feeling any discomfort in your abdomine area."

"A little bit."

"That's weird the morphine should be working fine."

Janet jumped in "Oh I can answer that, Sam has an alien chemical in her blood stream that cause morphine or other drugs to not work as effectively."

"That's fascinating, but no worries Sam, we'll up your dose slightly and that should help, ok?" Helen placed a gentle hand on her forearm .

"Yeah, Will are you ok? I'm sorry I scared you like that."

Helen moved off to get the extra morphine letting Will move up next to Sam. "Sam, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're ok. Now get some rest."

"Ok, night guys." She waved to the guys and they all gave their own goodnights in turn, but she laughed to herself when all four men sat down in chairs next to the bed. They were so overprotective.

She laid back and went peacefully to sleep.

She woke up to a hushed argument going on across the room. It was Will and Dr. Magnus. She could only hear parts. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

"Dr Zimmerman…" That was Magnus

"I can't leave…"Will

"It's not a request." Magnus again

"Well what if…" Will again

"Will you're going…" Magnus again and from the sigh that escaped Will that was the end of that conversation.

She heard footsteps and she blinked open her eyes; it was Will. "Hey how are you feeling." He said it in a hushed tone because the guys were still sleeping in the chairs.

"I'm fine. What was that about." She nodded her head in the direction of Magnus who had just picked up a call and was walking from the room.

"You heard that? Sorry. Something has come up and I have to leave for a little bit. Just until we get this sorted out; two days max."

"I guessed by the way she said Dr. Zimmerman. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it will be fine. We just need to sort out some diplomatic things."

"I know the feeling."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Will I'll be fine, Go."

"Ok, well make sure these three get a shower they're getting kind of stinky."

This made her giggle. It felt good to giggle

"Did I mention, that you giggle is adorable."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up, Now go pack your bags Dr. Zimmerman."

"Yes mam." He saluted her before he left making her giggle again.


	11. Chapter 11

You ask and you shall receive

Here you go necross2067 :)

She blinked eyes open expecting the harsh lights but found them dimmed. She looked around her she was in one of the iso rooms. "Hey how are you feeling?" Janet walked up to her bedside.

"Not too bad my chest is still kind of sore."

"That's not too bad considering where we had to remove that thing from. Helen is quite the surgeon."

"Helen? You're on a first name basis now?"

"She insisted."

"Hey how are you doing?" Jack had woken up to their talking.

"I'm fine sir."

"I'm gonna go run the last of these tests through." Janet feeling the tension eased her way out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Jack turned back to look at Sam. "So do you wanna tell me how you met this Dr. Zimmereman? And don't give me the classified exscuse, because you know as well as I do."

"Why is it so important to you that you have to find out?"

"Because I can see there is something else going on between you, and its affecting you Carter."

"No its not"

"Carter?!"

"fine. Right after I graduated from the academy I was recruited into a top secret program where they groom soldiers for the black ops. I excelled in pretty much everything."

"Figures." He scoffed. Sam gave him a look and he waved for her to continue."

"All except one area, We were tested to see how much we could withstand torture without giving up information, Well I did fine when it was just me, actually they said I was quite impressive. This however is when I met Will, he was a psychologist working for the program and was tasked with testing my mental health. Well one thing led to another and we became romantically involved. Well apparently he was a part of test as well. The last stage of testing they made me think the remote base where we being held was taken over and they threatened to kill Will. I didn't know and I blurted out everything. They had no idea how close we were and when Will went to bat for me they got suspicious, so I told Will to let it go. I didn't get into black ops per say."

"Per say?"

"I wasn't officially in it, and I never officially had a unit or team, but they sent me out on single missions. As they put it 'they didn't want to waste such an asset but I was too risky to be put on a team with people I cared about' That's why they second guessed me so much when I joined the Stargate program. They still keep pretty close tabs on me today."

"Are you and… Still together?"

"With Will?! Gosh, no we decided after everything that happened that what we did was very unprofessional. We were young but it cost me a spot on any black ops teams and it cost Will his position, after that he got a job at the FBI, but he had to start out from the bottom again. We really didn't talk much after that, we kind of went our own separate ways"

"Well that explains a lot…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh all the sexual tension between you two."

She playfully smacked him on the arm almost instantly regretting it when her side started aching.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore still." She said clinging her side

"Having something grow inside of you will do that to yah." He said playfully

"Yeah you should try it some time."

"I think I'll pass, but I'll take your word for it."

"probably for the best."

After a short moment of silence he placed a hand over Sam's hand resting on her lap. He looked in to her eyes making her a little unsettled. "Sam" he never used her first name "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I said I'm fine."

"No, not about this about what happened, before, I want you to know theres no rush to get back to the way things were. You can take all the time you need. It was a lot."

"Jack. Really I'm going to be ok. I know there was nothing else you could have done to get me back any sooner, and to be perfectly honest, I managed to keep that bastard off of me for a solid four months. I'd say that was a victory. I'm just glad it was just me. I don't think I could've handled it as well if you guys were there."

"That's who you are Sam, you would die to save the ones you love."

"I would. That's what kept me going, knowing that somewhere out there you guys were safe, and nothing he could do to me could change that."

"That good to hear. Not many people can go through what you did and come out amze me sometimes Sam."

"Thank you Sir." Switching them back into professional mode.

"Now get some sleep, I'll let you know if Will comes back early."

She watched him settle into his chair and pick up the book he was reading 'Calvin and Hobbs cartoons through the ages' she shook her head classic Jack. Sam settled into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sam?!" She blinked her eyes open adjusting to the bright light.

"Huh?" She turned her head to find Janet staring over her, looking worried. Janet never looked frightened. She was a little blurry too and shining a pen light in her eyes making her groan.

"Sam, Honey, are you ok?"

"Oh I'm sorry for falling asleep. I really haven't been sleeping well."

"Well like I was trying to tell you before you fell asleep hopefully your sleeping habits should go back to normal now. You appear to be in the clear and there doesn't appear to be any damage from the slug. I'm not detecting any anomalies in your blood either, well other than the usual anomalies."

"That's good to hear Janet. Is there any possibility I might be able to go home soon?"

"Well I want to keep you on the base for at least the next week, just to make sure you are healing properly."

"Ok," She said with a sigh, getting tired of the same gray walls all the time. "Hey Janet have you heard anything from Will yet? He said he would only be gone a couple of days but it's been three."

"Yeah he called while you were sleeping this morning to ask how you were doing and asked me to tell you that the situation took a little longer than he thought and he should be back tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Ok good, can I head back to my quarters now. I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Yeah that's fine. Hold on a sec and I'll get you something to help you relax so you can get some decent sleep."

"Thanks Janet."

_A blinding white light. The pain. The cold steel brushing across her skin before finding its desired spot and puncturing. His hands all over her body. No! _

"NO!" She sat up straight in bed with sweat running down her face.

"Sam! It ok, it's Will, you're safe." He had just got back and was sitting in the chair next to her bed

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them trying to make herself as small as possible. Will sat down next to her on the bed with a good bit of space between them, knowing that physical contact right now wasn't wanted. There was a peaceful silence between them. "I'm sorry."

"Sam don't apologize bad dreams are just your minds way of dealing with everything that happened. It's perfectly natural."

"Why can't I kick this Will?" She asked pleadingly he looked up at him with such sadness and hurt in those blue eyes.

"What's the rush?" She looked a little shocked by that.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to get over this faster."

"That is a good thing to want but why are you beating yourself up over this? Sam there's no rush."

"Well I kind of think there is."

"Why is that?"

"Because Sg-1 has been on stand-down for a month now."

"Sam's that's not your fault."

"Yes it is they don't have the right team members with all the skills they need. Daniel could be off working in some ruins, teal'c could be helping the Jaffa, and I'm sure the colonel wants to be doing anything."

"Sam, The General already offered for them to go back to mission status. They chose to be here, you're not holding them up."

"But the only reason they're still here is me."

"That's their decision not yours Sam."

"I know but I can't help but feel guilty about it.

"Well beating yourself up isn't going to make this all go away."

"Well I wish it would. I wish everything could just go back to the ways things used to be. Everyone on base treats me differently now. I can't even find someone who is willing to spar with me because they're all afraid I'll break."

"I'll spar with you Sam."

"Really Will? You were never really one for intense training."

"But if that's what you need to let off some steam, I'm more than happy to help. I think you'll be surprised I've learned a lot since we last saw each other."

She gave him an impish grin "Do you wanna go test it out now?"

"What like right now, Sam its 3 in the morning…"

"So I've been sleeping all day"

"Alright then its on."

"Yeah and you goin down brain boy" She jumped off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tshirt.

"that's what you think gadget girl"

She turned around at his comment and gave him a big smile before heading out into the hallway.

They walked down the corridor together not making any noises so as to not wake anyone up.

When they got to the gym Sam reached down picking up two wooden staffs tossing one to Will.

"I didn't know we were using staffs, what are these shaped like anyways."

"Jaffa staff weapons teal'c pretty much trains everyone on base."

"Well I've fought with these before and I'm wearing jeans, but I guess that's never stopped me in these kinds of situations before."

"What kind of situations?"

"Oh you know insurmountable odds and getting beat up and in the infirmary every other week."

"Wow, Will you really have changed."

"It comes with the job."

"Well then lets see what your made of." She said right before swinging her staff at him. He blocked but she twisted him around and hit him in the butt.

"What the heck was that."

"Jaffa fighting styles mixed in with basic hand to hand combat training." She smirked before they started to go at in again. This match up went on considerably longer and just when it looked like Sam was winning Will surprised her and knocked her off her feet.

"Well that new job has done wonders for you Will." She reached out her hand for him to help her up but when he took it she pulled him down planting him face first in the mat. "Still too trusting though." She smirked at him as she jumped up.

He rolled over and looked at her "Fine if that's how you want to play."

As soon as he stood up he started swinging again. They went back and forth like that for a couple of hours

Daniel, coming down for a workout after spending the night on the base, walked in just as Will managed to knock Sam down. She hit the ground with a thud. He ran to her side pushing Will out of the way. "My god Sam are you ok?!" He turned towards Will with anger in his eyes "Will what the hell were you thinking. Do think knocking her around is really going to help her at all?!"

"Daniel stop! What do you think I am?! some invalid!" She was fuming now. She shoved him off of her and got up. "I am sick and tired of being treated like some helpless child! I am an air force officer for christs sake. Everyone needs to stop acting like I'm gonna break any minute. I'm fine, why doesn't anyone understand that!" She threw the staff across the room. It clanged In the corner and clattered to a stop, but before it stopped Sam was already out of the room.

Daniel got up to go after her but Will put his arm out "Daniel, just give her some space."

"What the hell just happened?"

"Like I told you, she is strong and you treating her like a helpless child isn't going to help her. I know the way her mind works Daniel, she is already beating herself up over not getting better fast enough. What you're doing isn't going to help at all it just makes her feel worse and like she has lost your respect."

"But that not the case at all." He looked at Will somewhat dumbfounded. "I have to go tell her that that's no true." He made a move but Will stopped him again with his arm.

"That's probably not best right now; just let her get calmed down for a bit."

He stepped back from Will and ran his fingers through his hair. "How am I missing all this we've worked together for 6 and a half years. I thought I knew her better than this."

"That may be the case but I worked with her for just as long and it was my job to see what would make her break. I'm not proud of it Daniel but I know her limits and what it would take for her to snap."

"Well I'm glad someone knows her around here. I feel like we're all walking on eggshells with her; we are all trying to do the right things and say the right things but everything we do seems to be wrong. Either we are treating her like a child or being insensitive to her."

"Just stop thinking about it like that; Its still the Sam you knew before just treat her like you used to."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean when I came back from the dead everyone used to smother me and I never got any free time alone for almost 4 weeks."

"You came back from the dead?"

"Not exactly, I merely ascended to a higher plane of existence and shed my human body."

"Oh… That makes sense." A hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah we go through some pretty weird stuff around here. I mean for starters colonel O'Neill had an entire database downloaded into his head and it almost killed him, teal's used to have go'uld in a pouch in his stomach that acted as his immune system, and Sam has been taken over as an alien host on two separate occasions."

"This is quite the job. I can relate to some extent with being taken over, I once was almost completely transformed by a spore infection I got from hollow earth. I was trapped inside and slowly slipping away and had to watch as my friends got hurt… by me."

"I'm sorry about that, but what's hollow earth?"

"It's an underground city of abnormals, but I'll have to tell you all about it later. Right now I'm going to go check on Sam and see if she is ok."

"Ok I'll hold you to that, and Will, tell her I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"I will." He nodded at Daniel before leaving the room and heading in the direction that Sam had headed.

Before heading to Sam's room he made a stop in the infirmir. He knocked lightly on the door before entering Janets office "I kind of figured you would still be in here."

"Yeah I just got back the last of Sam's tests."

"How do they look?"

"Not too bad she is a little anemic but all in all she is looking better and better every day, well physically at least."

"You just have to be patient these things take time."

"I know, hey would you mind telling Sam she is free to head home today?"

"Actually that was just what I was coming to ask you. I wanted to request for Sam to come stay at the Sanctuary for a little while."

"Well I suppose she is on medical leave until you say otherwise."

"Would you mind telling the general for me she needs some time away from what happened and I just think her being here isn't helping her much."

"A change of environment might be good for her, just make sure she eats right and comes to see me if anything with her physical health changes."

"You have no need to worry about that Magnus will take the best care of her."

"I have no doubt."

"Alright I'm gonna go help her pack to leave. The sooner she is out of these halls and away from this constant reminder the better."

"Yeah I guess your right, well tell her to call me if she ever wants to talk and don't worry about the guys I'll tell 'em"

"Thanks Janet."

Will quickly left the room and headed for Sam's quarters.

When he got there he knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Sam was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed playing with her dog tags between her fingers.

"Hey Sam I've got good news."

"Oh yeah do you have a time machine." Will walked over and crouched down in front of her and held both of her hands in his until she looked up at him.

"Same you need to stop this, beating yourself up it's not your fault and It's not the guys fault either for being a little overprotective of you. They probably feel guilty for what happened, because they weren't there, because they didn't have your back."

"That's not the case at all. There was nothing they could have done to prevent what happened."

"Exactly" He looked her in the eyes until what she had just said registered in her brain. She had just said about the guys what Will had been saying to her for weeks now.

"I know, I know, but I just can't shake this and I'm going even more crazy locked up in this mountain being babied every second."

"That's the good news I came to tell you, according to Janet you can go home today, but I had a better idea how would you feel about coming to stay at the sanctuary for a little while."

"That sounds great Will but I have to clear it with the colonel and the General."

"I've taken care of it and you can stay as long as you would like because as your psychiatrist I deem it quite necessary that you take some time away from this place."

"Thank you Will." She gave Will a bright smile that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Don't thank me just get your stuff packed and we'll head out."

An hour later they were on the surface heading towards Wills car. He stopped at a vintage looking mustang. "Will this is your car?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know I kind of always pegged you for a Prius kind of guy."

"Really Sam? That hurts."  
"You can't blame me, didn't you drive a Volvo when you worked for the FBI?"

"Hey that was the company car."

"Ok OK." She said throwing her hands up in mock surrender and getting into the passenger seat.

"Alright off to the Sanctuary we go." He joked in a sing songy voice as the engine roared to life.

"Hey Will do you mind driving with the windows down? Its been a while since I've been topside and smelled fresh air."

"No problem Sam." He said in a distant voice. He couldn't believe how pale she looked in the sun and couldn't imagine being underground for that long, with no light."

The entire car ride she sat with her head back on the seat feeling the air and sun on her face.

A 12 hr car ride later with one stop in a motel for the night they pulled up to one of the hidden entrances to the new sanctuary, It was Will's personal favorite. He pulled the car up to the front of a warehouse in a large shipping yard and pressed a clicker on his dash. The door slowly slid open revealing an empty warehouse with a large empty open shipping crate off to the side. He pulled the car forward the doors to the warehouse closed behind them. He stopped the car inside of the shipping crate and put it in park.

"Will what's going on?" Sam asked with a fearful tone in her voice as Will got out and walked around behind the car.

"It's alright Sam." He pulled the shipping crates door shut plunging them into darkness the next thing she knew there was a bright light in her face. Then it jolted down to the floor. As she blinked away the spots she finally saw the flashlight in Wills hand. "I keep telling Magnus she needs to put in a night light." He walked in front of the car and pressed what looked like a bolt but apparently it was some kind of button a small screen and keyboard flipped out of the wall of the crate. Will placed his hand on the screen and a bright green light flashed, she guessed a palm scanner. Then he entered quite a lengthy code into the keypad, she heard a few beeps then the floor started rumbling. "We are now descending into hollow earth on a giant elevator the ride takes about 2 min to get the whole way down. I choose this entrance because from here I'll park my car in a small parking lot and we'll take the magna transit or flying gumballs as henry and I like to call them into the sanctuary. I thought you would like them cause they're all sciencey and stuff plus it gives you the best view of the sanctuary." Will said now comfortably back in the driver seat talking like a tour guide.

"Geeze and I thought the mountain security was bad."


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached the bottom she heard a click followed by some hissing and the front of the crate slowly lowered revealing a decent sized cave with a couple vans and cars parked in it. Will pulled the car into one of the parking spots. Sam looked back just in time to see the shipping crate close and rise back through a hole in the ceiling. The thing that blew her mind was the fact that there was nothing under it just some lights. She would have to ask later how it worked. Will got out and grabbed her bags out of the trunk before heading for a person sized archway. She couldn't understand how it was light in the cave its as if some of the stones were glowing. When Will noticed she was following her looked back over his shoulder to see Sam touching the walls of the cave.

"It's a special property in the stone that makes them glow like that."She jumped a little and gave him a look that meant how did you know what I was thinking?

"Oh what about that?" she pointed towards the hole in the ceiling where the crate disappeared. "Some sort of magnetic propulsion or something."

"Yup right on the nose. It's a very strong magnetism. You'll see in a second here that's how the flying gumballs work too." He said gesturing towards the door with an outstretched arm.

Sam turned and walked beside him out of the door but stopped for a moment when she saw what was on the other side. A large cavernous room with a floating ball hovering on the otherside of a cliff. The were four rails that surrounded the ball and led out through a hole in the cave wall. Now that she thought about it did remind her of a gumball machine. Will walked up to a podium and pressed a couple buttons causing the side of the gumball to slid open. He walked up the step and put her bags down in the gumball before turning back to her and outstretching his hand.

"My lady you chariot awaits"

She giggled a little bit at that before shaking her head at him and ascending the three steps and entering the ball. As soon as they were both in the ball hissed shut causing her to jump a little bit. She made her way to one of the windows and was shocked to find that they were moving at an alarming speed. Then all of a sudden the tunnel they were in opened up into an enormous cavern containing several large building that looked like building she had only seen on other worlds.

"Welcome to the sanctuary."

"It's beautiful." She said still watching it as it wizzed by the ball circled around behind the buildings and stopped at a platform that acted as a bridge between the two largest buildings. The door hissed open again letting in fresh air that was different somehow. She guessed it had to do with being underground. Although it didn't feel like it everything was built light and airy. The building had large glass window and everywhere she looked there were plant or patches of grass. She could even see a large pond in between the two buildings.

"Now I'm gonna warn you, you are gonna see some different looking creatures but don't worry all of them are friendly. I just don't want you to freak out."

"Will seriously? You're telling the girl who has been to other planets to not freak out. How different can these creatures possibly from what I've already seen?"

"I'm just warning you now." Just as he said it a giant frog like creature walked past the ball making Sam jump a little.

"Oh." Will picked up her bags and stepped out and started walking off in the direction of the building on the right.

He called back over his shoulder. "This way! and stay close we don't want you getting lost its very easy to do around here."

She jumped out of the ball and jogged to catch up with him. She followed him inside an automatic sliding door. The décor of the place shocked her a little bit. It was Victorian style but it clashed perfectly with the modern architecture. Whoever designed this place has very refined tastes. They took a glass elevator own a couple floors. This floor was more homey and private than the other ones she saw and it had regular wooden doors. She guessed it was the living quarters, but they far exceeded anywhere she had ever stayed with the air force.

"Alright this is it, this will be your room for as long as you stay with us. Ill let you get settled in a while, Helen picked out some books she thought you would like." He said pointing to a stuffed bookshelf. "I'm gonna go let her know we're here. I'll be back around 6 to take you to dinner. Until then make yourself at home. If you need anything just give me a call, Helen worked it out so we can still use cellphones down here, you can even call someone on the surface if you'd like. My room is just 3 doors down and my office is the door right after that."

"Thanks Will, this is great." He walked over and placed her bags on her bed before saying goodbye and shutting the door. She looked all around the room. There was a full sized bed with two nightstands. The was a little sitting area next to the bookshelf with a large lounging chair and a love seat. There was a dresser opposite the little sitting area. There were three door inside the room, one was the one that led back out to the hallway, another led into a nice bathroom with a large shower, toilet, bowl sink, and a small closet. The third door was like the more electronic ones she had seen before. There were two buttons to the side of it one she found opened it to a small patio on the second story overlooking the large pond from before. The second one slid up and down and it made the door clear or a solid gray color for more privacy. Once she was done checking out the room she made her way to the bookshelf and was pleasantly surprised to find it filled with science journals and books on astrophysics and wormhole theory. She loved wormhole theory books, most were wrong and she found enjoyment in correcting them.

Just as she was about to sit down to read a book her phone started ringing. She looked at the called ID it was colonel oneill. Will wasn't kidding when he said cellphones still worked down here. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"Carter here."

"Carter are you ok?" He sounded really worried. Wel she guessed he did have a right to. She did just leave without talking to him first.

"Yes Sir, I'm great actually."

"Where the hell are you Carter."

"I'm at the Sanctuary Sir."

"Where is that."

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that sir."

"Carter you left and didn't say goodby to anyone. I just heard from janet, she said Will asked to take you there."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I didn't want to say goodby to anyone. I just needed to get out of the mountain for a little while."

"How long is a little while Carter?"

"A couple of weeks maybe."

"Are you sure you're ok Carter?"

"Yes Sir, like I said I needed to get out of the mountain. I haven't been topside in a very long time. I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed fresh air and sunlight."

He didn't say anything for a little bit because he was realizing how long it had actuactly been since Carter had been outside. He was beating himself up for not realizing that they saved her from a leaky cell only to lock her up in a concrete room. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry Carter. I didn't even realize it had been that long."

"It's ok sir."

"no its not Carter I should have fought for you to be able to go home or at least get outside."

"Really Sir its in the past now. I just happy to be breathing fresh air again."

"That good Carter, but why didn't you just go home like Janet offered."

"I couldn't pass up a chance to see the Sanctuary Sir, Its amazing the technology here is like nothing I seen before. Its amazing."

"I bet you sciencey side is going nuts now isn't it?"

"My sciencey side Sir?"

"You know Carter that side that drools over alien technology."

"Ah that side Sir."

"but Carter…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't get too infatuated with the sanctuary, we do want you back"

"Sir…"

"You don't want to come back do you?" He said sounding shocked. He wanted to shoot himself in the foot for that last comment.

"Sir, I don't know, but right now… I just don't think I'm ready to go back… I don't know if I ever will be."

"Its all right Carter take all the time you need, but if you decide… to not come back… I'm gonna miss you Sam."

She was shocked he had never used her first name in conversation like that. "I would miss you too Jack."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took me forever to post this. I was very conflicted as to how I wanted the story to but do not fear an ending is near.

CH14

Sam slowly flipped the phone shut and dropped it down on the bed. She stared into space for a minute or two before snapping out of it and going back to her bag and starting to unpack. She had to keep busy or she was going to go nuts. That's the way she has always been. She just hoped they had something for her to do here.

Will walked down the hall to Helens office. It always was her policy to have the offices connected to the bedrooms. In the new sanctuary she had everyone who had worked in the old city sanctuary with a bedroom and an office on the same floor. She also had a bedroom with an office in it appointed to each of the heads of the other sanctuaries for when they came to visit for bi monthly conferences; which was much easier now that they had the gumballs as mass transit. Other than that there wasn't much on this floor except a descent sized kitchen and a laundry room. Helen also had another smaller room built off of henrys room that was meant for a nursery in the future but now served as a glorified gaming room. Erica had moved in full time now that it was safer for everyone.

Will walked up to Helen's door which was open as usual. He knocked on her doorframe causing her to look up from her desk. Helen had her office in the exact same position she had the old one in, it was her way of keeping a little piece of the past with her.

"Hello Will how was your trip from the surface."

"It went off without a hitch, I noticed you got the elevator moving faster."

"Yeah I had henry and his team work on it after the 15th time you complained. How's Sam settling in?"

"I just dropped her off at her room she seems to be doing fine. Especially with the creatures, they don't seem to be bothering her at all."

"It may seem that way Will but Sam's a soldier. She's been taught and trained to keep herself in check even in the scariest of situations. You have to be careful where you take her, because anything about this place could cause her to have some sort of relapse. For at least the first couple weeks she is only allowed in 1 and 2 level isolation. I don't want her in any stressful situations and I don't want her anywhere near level 3. Are we understood Will."

"Magnus this is Sam we are talking about don't you think I can tell that?"

"I know Will but you might be too close to her to act in her best interest, as her psychiatrist. I'll let you run lead on this but if I say no to something then I'll trust that you will respect my wishes"

"I understand Magnus but you have to trust me when I say that I won't let my past relationship get in the way of me being a doctor."

"I would hope not Will but I have lived long enough to know that isn't always the case. So just trust my judgment on this one."

"I will Magnus. You know that."

"Just making sure, Will."

Sam was back in her room reading one of the books when Will walked in. "Hey did you get everything unpacked ok?"

"Yeah I'm all done, just reading about interstellar travel"

"Well that just sounds like soooo much fun" He said in a sarcastic tone. "What about I take you for a tour around this place."

"Yeah that sounds great."

He showed her every last inch of the underground sanctuary. Everything from the gardens to the gyms and as they were just finishing up they were standing in the elevator that ran up through the Abnormal residences. Helen had it constructed to look much like the old one but with a lot of newer safety features. Sam was looking at all the buttons for all the levels "Where does the S button go that's under the ground floor level?"

"That's the shoe. Its housing for some of our more dangerous guests."

"Can we go down there?"

"It's not that pretty and it kind of smells."

"Will, Please I can handle it. I work with primarily men you know."

"Alright but only for a little bit."

When they got down there, they stepped off the elevator to find a maze of dark hallways broken at points by habitats. The entire floor was humid and dark. Sam walked through almost on auto pilot, listening to Will talk but listening more to the soft moans and grunts coming from the enclosures. They got to one in particular that was a caged cell. In the back corner was a cowering black mass. She watched as the black mass extended an arm. It had three sharp claws that made a bloodcurdling screech as it dragged them across the floor. "Will this is more like a prison than a home."

"Sam, this is the way things have to be. It's for the worlds protection as well as their own. That creature there will take over your body given the chance and force you to kill yourself and others. There are beautiful things in this world Sam but they are also balanced out by the bad. We just try and contain them and make them as comfortable as possible."

She merely nodded her head in understanding as they continued back towards the elevator. Sam went the rest of the day on auto pilot. She didn't say much at dinner and she was starting to worry Will.

When he walked her back to her room that night she was quiet. "Sam are you sure you're ok? You've been off all day."

"I'm fine Will. I think I'm just tired and need some sleep."

"Fair enough, get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Will."

"Night Sam."

That night her flashes were worse than they had been in a while. They kept focusing on her stomach. The pain in her stomach. She woke up covered in sweat. She lifted up her shirt and ran her finger along a long jagged scar that was left there. All of a sudden it hit her. It came back like a tidal wave and her world came crashing down. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door crashing into someone she didn't particularly want to see at the moment. "Dr. Magnus, please I have to get back to the base. How do I get out of here?"

"Darling you are sweating like no one I have ever seen and you have a scary look in your eye. Now why don't you take a deep breath and come back to my office and we'll talk about what happened." Sam nodded in agreement and the walked back to Helens office in silence. Sam couldn't sit still her eyes were jumping off everything in the room.

"Would you want to talk about what just happened?"

"I remembered. Everything."

"I'm so sorry; something here must have triggered it. I should have never brought you here it was just a time bomb waiting to go off…"

Somewhere in Helens rambling Sam whispered to herself more than anyone else. "I might have a child out there somewhere"

"What?! How do you know that?"

"Geb went through a cutting phase. I thought it was just because he was a sick bastard but it was because he was looking for something. He sliced open my ovary and stole all the eggs out of it. "

"Were you awake?"

"Yeah that sick bastard wanted me to feel everything."

"What was he planning on doing with your eggs?"

"I don't know. I think he had some of the guys DNA he might have combined them to make a super host or something. I just don't know… They could have just been blown up in the compound, but… He had them a long time. What if I have some scientifically grown child out there. I still have a responsibility to find them right? I just don't know what to do." At that point she started shaking and lost all composure. Helen instinctively wrapped her arms around her until she stopped shaking.

"Samantha you have a right to some sort of closure. I'll have Will drive you back to the mountain."

"Ok"

"Just wait here and have some tea and I'll get him for you and you guys can be off."

Will jogged in the room a couple minutes later still dressing. They grabbed some of her things and jumped in the car. She was silent the entire car ride back. She didn't even bother packing all of her things, she just had to get back.

They next morning when she finally arrived at the mountain, everyone was busy as usual as if she had never left. Everyone was surprised and happy to see her but didn't say anything due to her tired tear worry ridden face.

"She got to Daniel's lab and found him sitting at his bench. "Daniel where's the colonel" Daniel was ecstatic that Sam was back but there was something off about.

"Hey Sam! Are you…"

"Daniel I need to know where he is right now."

"Uh I think he is in the briefing room with Hammond."

"Thank You." Was all she said before running off down the hallway with Will close behind.

She bumped into Teal'c on the way there but he just gave her a nod and let her continue her mission.

She took the stairs to the briefing room 2 at a time and was happy to see it was just Jack and Hammond when she rounded the last steps. The two men who had been talking both jumped out of their chairs and turned to face Sam. She stopped at the top of the stairs remembering her training.

"Sam what's going on?!" Jack was the first to ask. Sam stared at the floor gaining her composure before taking a deep

"General I'd like permission to head back to Geb's base."

"Major what is all this about?" The General responded

"I remembered everything."

"Why don't you take a seat major."

Sam reluctantly took a seat next to O'Neill and Will took a seat on the other side of Sam. Sam was staring at her hands wringing them together. He figured the best thing he could do now was to support her in whatever she chose to do. "Sir, when I was on Geb's base…. There was a week where he liked to cut into me… but what I didn't realize before… what I had blocked out… One day he cut into my ovary and stole my eggs. He could have done experiments on them." She turned to O'Neill. "He kept going on about having my precious teams DNA somehow. He could have tried to make a super host. I need to know… I need to go back."

"Alright I'll allow a standard recon to the planet tomorrow morning, but if there is a heavy presence of Jaffa still I want all of you out of there."

"Thank you Sir"

"You're dismissed… and Sam try and get some sleep. Will we can house you here on my base in guest quarters if you would like to stay.

"I would. Thank you general." They all went their own ways wondering what the day ahead would bring.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

The next Sam was ready to go in the gate room before anyone else got there. Will walked in behind her. She hadn't noticed him yet which was odd because she had been so hyper vigilant since she got back, she must have been deep in thought about something. "Good morning Sam" she jumped a little but seemed relieved to be drawn out of her thoughts. "did you sleep any?"

She chuckled a little to herself before responding. "does it look like I slept any?"

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Ignoring her sarcastic remark.

"No… But I have to know. Even though they were just eggs I don't want any child of mine used for any inhumane experiments."

"I know Sam but you have to prepare yourself for all possibilities."

"I know but it will bring me some peace to know either way." Just then Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c walked into the gate room geared up to go.

"Carter were you cleared to carry?"

"Not officially… but my psychiatrist is right here. You can ask him yourself if he wants me going unarmed into hostile territory." Jack gave a look to Will but Will just put his arms up in defeat as if to say he wanted no part in this.

"alright lets get this show on the road." They hadn't seen any signs of encampment in the area of the gate on the malp but they went in with the seal team anyways. Once on the planet they followed a small dirt road from the gate that was slightly overgrown. Jack was on edge, he watched Carters every move. If he had to go back to the place where he was held captive he wound be bound to snap under the pressure. They reached a small clearing at the end of the road and down a small hill there was what looked like the remains of Geb's compound. It was filled with a jaffa encampment, but unlike most jaffa encampment they flew no flags or showed no signs of being allied with any gods.

The stopped at the edge of the tree line and took cover. "Alright Sg3 stay her and take up positions surrounding the encampment. If you see something has gone wrong don't hesitate to come in shooting."

"Colonel you arnt seriously thinking of going in there are you. That's an enemy encampment." The leader of Sg3 was in shock

"Yes I am. Now do you have our backs or not?"

"Yes sir, just keep alert down there."

"We always are. Lets move out."

They decided it would be best for a friendly approach so they walked down the path ready to be held up at gun point only to be met with kids and Jaffa all swarming on Sam as if she was a lost hero returned home or something. He could tell she was on edge. Hell he would be too. They were ushered to the largest tent in the middle. "Teal'c what do they keep saying?" Daniel inquired.

"I believe they are calling Major Carter 'the mother' they are welcoming her and her friends."

Sam's face went stone cold. "If they are calling me the mother that means that I…"

Once inside the main tent they were ushered through many guards to the center of the living space that was almost set up like a shrine. Three thrones sat in the middle of the room as ornate as ones the go'auld might acquire but there was something off about them they were quite small to fit a full sized person almost as if made for a child… Then a large group of Jaffa entered the room. The front of the group stood off to the side revealing three children maybe 5 or 6. They all had a striking resemblance to Carter but they were each different. One boy walked in front of the other two and looked to be the oldest but still couldn't be more than 7. He had light brown hair and had a slight resemblance to O'Neill. The other two walked behind him. One a boy maybe 5 with what looked like make shift glasses and the other a girl also around 5 with dark skin and black hair that had a striking resemblance to teal'c. They all walked with the grace well beyond their age, but when they saw Carter their eyes lit up and they went running towards her.

"Mother you have returned to us!" The oldest shouted. Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were clearly hers from the moment she laid eyes on them. She stooped down and wrapped them all in her arms not ever wanting to let go. After a couple minutes she took a step back and took them in more fully.

"But how… you're so old… I wasn't gone that long… how…?" She didn't even know where to begin. She had so many questions swimming through her head. Then she noticed the guys all staring at their counterpart mini me. Even Teal'c had a look of shock on his face that was rarely seen. Each child in turn ran to each of them offering the same hug that they had offered Sam calling them 'Father'. She still couldn't believe it she not only had three children but here they were perfect in front of her. A little older than she had expected but she could care less. Heck she didn't even know their names.

"Maybe I can explain mother. I am Aten." The three children stepped back together in front of Sam and the one most resembling Jack spoke with the grace of a 40 year old. "This is my brother Khonsu." He said motioning to the youngest that looked like Daniel. "And my sister Bastet." He said motioning towards the seemingly middle child that resembled teal'c. "We were created by the evil false God Geb. He made our growth advance faster than normal in a machine but then when you ran destroying that place one of the Jaffa saved us just in time. But unfortunately Geb took along with him to his grave all his research and his machine. He created me first. I developed the ability to read minds and such. Then he created Bastet She has incredibly fast reflexes and strength. Finally he created Khonsu. Khonsu while only just learning to talk is incredibly smart even smarter than Geb. Once the false god was destroyed the Jaffa you see here pledged their allegiance to us calling us little gods. We tried to correct them mother but it was to of no effect. So I with the help of my brother and sister have lead these people in a more peaceful life. You see when Geb created us we somehow gained a small essence of you and we learned from that and saw Geb for what he truly was." Sam looked like she was about ready to pass out with all the new information. "Mother I am sorry this is too much information for you at once please sit and rest. Fathers you may do the same." Four chairs were brought out and the team all sat in unison and stared at their new children and then at each other and then at their children. Jack realizing he had forgot SG3 radioed them to tell them to stand down. Sam was the first to speak up.

"So what now?" She looked at her three teammates and I guess now the father of her children and then back to the kids. Would they want to stay here in this life or come back to earth with them? She just couldn't see herself staying with the Jaffa no matter how much she loved these children.

"I understand mother." Anet spoke up. "We have been talking to the Jaffa about establishing a government after we leave. We do not wish you to remain somewhere that causes you such distress. So we have decided and we wish to come back to earth to live with you and our fathers." She felt a small amount of relief but then also began to think of what earth would hold for our children. Would they be allowed to live as normal children or be treated as lab rats. "That we have discussed as well. We will undergo any testing your people wish to perform on the sole agreement that we are to be put into your custody and each one of us to our Father. We will not have it any other way. We wish that is ok."

She was still in shock they were so perfect and beautiful children not to mention each of them had his or her own abilities to add in. She was a mother to super kids… but she didn't care they were hers and she had finally found something good in this ruble.

Let me know what you think! and write a review if you want me to continue this and I shall oblige.


End file.
